


A Few (Mostly) John/Gray Drabbles

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: Fawlty Towers, Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, F/M, Face-Sitting, Groping, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: Some little semi-spur-of-the-moment pieces inspired by blue_astri's wonderfulNSFW Fanarts.(As a die-hard Gray/Vance 'shipper, it seems Astri has temporarily turned my head!)
Relationships: John Cleese/Graham Chapman, Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Sybil Fawlty/Basil Fawlty
Comments: 25
Kudos: 5





	1. No, You Calm Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_astri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_astri/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double-drabble to start off with. In the second set of Astri's drawings, (my favourites) John looks kind of annoyed at Graham for some reason. I made up a reason. :P

"God, can you not sit still?"  
  
John isn't even inside him yet and Graham can't seem to stop squirming around. He's always too full of energy. He must lace his pipes with rocket fuel or something. John has to grab a hold of Graham's arse to pull him forward a little more, into position, and even then he seems to fight him. The contact of Graham's hot skin just makes John so impatient to feel that familiar tight heat around him. Damn it, doesn't Graham want it too? He's hard enough, that's for sure.  
  
Why can't he just calm down?  
  
...  
  
"What's your rush, John?"  
  
Graham can never understand why John is always in such a hurry, as if he wants to get it over with, for some reason. Although he does sometimes like to tease John a little, get him worked up even more. He slightly rubs his full erection against John's warm body in front of him, making John groan in frustration. Even though Graham would rather it last as long as possible, he has to admit, he does quite like John's firm grip on his backside, trying to coax him down once again.  
  
If only he'd just relax.


	2. Hard, But Soft?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a description of the scene against the desk. In the last three pictures of Chapter 1 of Astri's work, John looks like he's really slamming into Graham, but he's got some sweet touches going on as well...

Graham's head spins as John thrusts into him. The desk is having a less enjoyable time, creaking under them. John has quite a tight grip on Graham's waist, but the other hand cups his throbbing length tenderly. The differences in John's touches are driving Graham crazy, and he can't help but start to leak out over John's hand.  
  
Another few thrusts from John has the desk shaking. But then he rests his forehead against the back of Graham's head, like he can't decide whether to be rough or gentle. Graham quite likes that he has John in such a muddle.


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist a bit of Holy Grail, even though none of Astri's art so far had anything to do with it. I've just had this scene in my head for a little while now, and what better time to do something with it? :D  
> (Even though now I really feel like I'm 'cheating on' my Arthur/Patsy fic... ToT )

It feels quite empowering for Lancelot to hold his king against a tree like this, pinning his arm above his head and trailing kisses down the side of his neck.  
  
"Lancelot..."  
"My liege..."  
  
The exchanged sighs make Lancelot yet more bold. He lowers his free hand to move aside some of Arthur's clothing and stroke his already growing arousal. He feels Arthur grip his arm.  
  
"Lancelot, please... don't..."  
  
Has he gone too far too fast? He raises his head to look his king in the eye.  
  
"Don't stop..." Arthur finishes, lifting his hand to pull Lancelot in for a kiss.


	4. Happier Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I just had to, didn't I? I did suggest that the picture of John tied up could be Basil, so... (Even though Astri has yet to watch Fawlty Towers, but hopefully it's still enjoyable. ^^ )  
> Again, that is, if no one minds a bit of het thrown in. (I have a felling saturni_stellis is going to like it, at least... ;P )  
> This is back when they were younger and still mad for each other. Before the hotel, and before all the arguments started...

"Could you angle yourself back a bit more, love?"  
"Like this?"  
"Perfect."  
  
He pushes his mouth against her and sucks. Hard. She moans for him as she strokes her hands against his chest, pressing and rubbing the rope against his nipples, and she gets a heavy breath at her heat in return.  
  
He's not done giving yet, though, and he tips his head back a little and slides his tongue inside her, soon sliding back and forth. A few seconds of this and she can hold on no longer, releasing into his mouth.  
  
"Ahh... good boy..." she sighs, and dismounts.


End file.
